1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package device and a method of fabricating the same and, in particular, to a semiconductor package device in which a semiconductor device fabricated on a wafer is embedded and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices (e.g. chips) fabricated on a wafer are electrical devices, however, they may be not directly used by users and are apt to be broken. Accordingly, in order to use the semiconductor devices, they must be subjected to a packaging process for protection. The semiconductor devices fabricated on the wafer are subjected to the packaging process to be complete semiconductor package devices.
The packaging process means a process of forming electrical interconnections in the semiconductor device and then molding it for preventing the semiconductor device from being damaged due to an external environment. The molding has a tendency to increase a thickness so as to prevent the semiconductor device from external impacts (e.g. thermal impact, mechanical impact), which acts as a cause of allowing a thickness of the semiconductor package device to be increased. In order to implement a small-sized semiconductor package device, it may be fabricated to be small and thin, however, which causes it to be readily broken, so that there exists a limit in making it small and thin.
In recent years, attention has been paid to a medical technique of implanting the semiconductor package device to the human body to be used for medical treatment. To this end, the semiconductor package device must be supported by not only a small-sized feature but also a flexible feature.
Accordingly, there exists a need for implementing a ‘flexible semiconductor package device’ (hereinafter, it will be referred to as a ‘flexible device’ for simplicity) which implants the flexible device to the human body or attaching it on any curved surface.